Erotic Nadalind Christmas Collection
by grimmswan
Summary: A collection of smutty stories revolving around Nick and Adalind during the holiday events. Certain chapters can be seen as smutty sequils to certain chapters in my other story, Grimm Family Christmas Collection.
1. In front of the Christmas tree

This is kind of fluffy and erotic

* * *

As Nick and Adalind sat in their chair and a half, gazing at their beautifully decorated Christmas tree, basking in the glow of the lights and the warmth of the fire, their hands began to creep under the other's shirt.

Their mouths sought each other out, needing to taste as well as touch.

Nick tightened his hold on Adalind. He cupped the back of her head with one hand as the other slid up her back and unclasped her bra.

Adalind's own hands explored under his shirt, gripping the firm muscles, that were too often covered in clothes.

They did not rush. There was no need. Each wanted to take their time and savor the skin of the one they loved.

With only the glow of the Christmas lights and the fire in the fireplace, Nick and Adalind felt wrapped in a world of warm serenity. Their lovemaking followed that theme.

Adalind's fingers slipped to Nick's groin. Deftly unfastening his pants, finding their way to his thickening member.

Nick moaned into her mouth, and squeezed the breast he held a little harder. He pushed her away just long enough to remove her clothes, then pulled her back in, to fasten his mouth on her neck, trail down her chest, and latch onto one already hard nipple.

Adalind dug her fingers through his hair, gripping tight as she moaned out her pleasure.

Their bodies shifted, Adalind pushed Nick pack against the chair and focused. Her desperate desire made it easy, to use her powers to force his pants off of him.

"You're amazing." He grinned at her as she physically rid him of his shirt.

"You're sexy." She whispered, running her hands over his well toned chest.

She grabbed ahold of his shaft, lifted herself up and impaled herself. They both moaned their ecstasy as her hot walls gripped tightly to his large rod.

Slowly, she rode him. The lights behind her giving her an ethereal glow. It made Nick feel like he was being made love to by an enchantress from a fairytale.

He knew there were many stories of beautiful magical woman who lured men, to either kill them or imprison them. Well, he was Adalind's very willing prisoner. Here to be used by her in any way she wanted.

But he couldn't deny his own want of her. His own need to have more of her.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and cupped the back of her head, pulling her lips to his.

She cupped his neck as she positioned her gyrating hips to rub her clit over his pubic bone. Whimpering into his mouth as that coil inside her wound tighter and tighter, until finally, it snapped, and her entire body was consumed my euphoria.

Her walls convulsed around him, triggering his own release. Their bodies shook and they held each other tightly, as if anchoring themselves against the storm of pleasure they were both caught in.

For awhile, they stayed right there. Adalind laid her head on Nick's shoulder, and they just held one another, as their bodies came down from the high.

She giggled when she felt his fingers trace along her back. She sat up to look at him, and shuddered as aftershocks pulsed through them.

Nick's voice was low and strained when he suggested, "I think we should continue this in our bed. If that is alright?"

Adalind nodded and then gasped in shock when Nick just stood up, carrying her with him to their room.

The next morning. Adalind turned as red as their christmas decorations and did not know what to say, when Diana asked, "Mom, why are your's and dad's clothes in the living room?"


	2. Sexy Christmas Present, part one

**Warning, Nick does things with a candy cane and ribbon. Seriously very smutty**

* * *

"Hi, honey. You're home early." Adalind greeted Nick as he walked into the living room where she was wrapping presents.

"It's a really easy case when the criminal is not only caught on camera, but comes back to the place he just robbed, because he realized he dropped the bottle of pain medicine, he stole from someone else, a few hour earlier. The paperwork took longer than the actual case." Nick chuckled. "I wish they were all that easy. So I can come home to you and the kids."

"Well, it's just me here, right now. Mrs. Worstner, Bud's wife, took the kids to some kind of art and crafts event the lodge is throwing. Allowing me to get a few things done without worrying about the kids."

"So, we're alone right now?" Nick's asked, suggestively.

Feeling a shiver of desire go through her, Adalind glanced at the clock. "For at least another hour, maybe two."

Instantly, Nick was on her, pulling her into a passionate embrace, and claiming her lips with his own.

It was broad daylight. The sun was streaming in through the window, and Adalind found herself completely naked, surrounded by ribbons, bows and colorfully printed paper.

This was a scene she would have never imagined herself in. Especially not with a grimm. As Nick's lips trailed down her body, she spared a brief thought that she was experiencing new things all the time, thanks to being in a relationship with this wonderful man.

Nick picked up a spool of red ribbon. His and Adalind's eyes met, confirming consent.

She gives it, knowing and wanting what he has in mind.

He quickly removes all of her clothes. He leaves his on and she does not try to undress him. In this situation, he is in full control.

If she wants it back at any moment, all she has to say is "children", and he will know to stop whatever he's doing.

Nick takes the ribbon and binds Adalind's left wrist to her left ankle, then he binds the right wrist to the right ankle. A third strand ties is loosely around her neck, all three like a bow. He doesn't want to choke her. That would be pushing things past a limit neither of them want to go. His goal is to dress her like a beautiful Christmas package. One for his eyes alone.

Nick picks up three stick on bows, and uses one to cover each nipple and one over her mound.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, like this? You are my favorite Christmas present." Nick's voice was filled with awe as he gazed over Adalind.

"Are you going to unwrap me?" Adalind asked breathily.

"Slowly. I want to take my time playing with my new toy."

The bow between her legs may be covering the top of her mound, but Nick still as easy access to moistening core.

He sticks one finger in, then two, stretching her gradually and then curving his fingers, finding that spot inside her, causing her back to arch off the floor and her to tug at her bindings.

"Adalind, look at me." He commands.

When their eyes lock, he removes his fingers from her and brings them to his mouth. "Mmm, my favorite. But, this is Christmas, so why don't I add a holiday flavor to it?"

He picks up a candy cane and unwraps it.

Adalind stares, wide eyed and in shock at the confection disappears, and she soon feels it rimming her wet hole.

When she's moaning and gasping at the sensation. Nick commands her attention again and brings the candy to his mouth, sucking loudly and obscenely on the treat.

Adalind bites her lip and looks at him pleadingly. He clit was throbbing, begging for some attention, and he was driving her mad with need from the dirty things he was doing.

He removed the bow from her mound. "So beautiful." He said. :And to think it's all for me." His head dove in. His tongue lapped at her petals, and thrust into her entrance, swirly against her walls and drinking her in. Nick feasted on Adalind as loudly as he had feasted on that candy cane. His mouth sealed over her whole and sucked hard, until her body was shaking uncontrollably, then it was on her pulsing bud, sucking just as hard, causing her back to arch and for her to scream out her pleasure.

Nick sat up, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Or, more accurately, the grimm that ate out the hexenbiest.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shucked off his clothes.

Adalind looked hungrily at his bouncing member. "Don't I get a treat?"

"Later." Nick promised. "Tonight, when the kids are in bed."

Adalind's body shivered at the promise of getting to do to Nick, all of the things he had done to her, later on that night.

"Though this was good to", she thought, "this was perfect", as Nick slid himself easily inside her.

He had prepared her so well for his invasion, that he could thrust into her as hard and as fast as he wanted, and she would feel nothing but pleasure.

They looked into one another eyes as he pumped into her. Their breathing became more and more labored. More and more shallow.

Nick removed the sticky bows from her breasts and latched onto one nipple, sucking, nipping and pulling with his teeth, until he knew it was becoming too sensitive for her, than doing the same to the other.

Adalind's body was writhing uncontrollably. Her moans and sighs were sometimes caught in her throat.

All of the things Nick was doing to her felt so good, it was impossible to express her pleasure enough.

Knowing they were both on that edge, Nick claimed Adalind's lips with his own, snapped his hips roughly, one more time, and they tumbled into sweet oblivion together.

Once he had come back to himself, Nick untied Adalind and got the aloe they kept in the kitchen, to sooth the slight fabric burns on her wrists and ankles.

They weren't bad, to his relief. And Adalind assured him that she didn't even feel them. That there was another ache that was taking up all of her attention.

They got themselves cleaned up and threw away the things Nick had used.

By the time Mrs. Worstner had texted Adalind's phone, letting her know they were on their way, Nick and Adalind felt that there was no sign of what had transpired between the two of them.

However, some how, some way, the eisbiber still knew. If the look she gave the couple when she entered the house was any indication.

Though she said nothing, simply gave the couple a pointed look and walked away, mumbling something about the overactive libido's of grimms and hexenbiests.


	3. Sexy Christmas present, part two

Adalind smiles warmly at her children, tucked snuggly into bed. They had so much fun with the eisbibers, that they had fallen asleep, the moment their heads hit the pillow.

She and Nick had had a lot of fun themselves, while their kids were with the eisbiber.

Who knew that wrapping ribbon and stick on bows could be sex toys?

Nick was just so amazing at coming up with fun things to do. And he always surprised Adalind at his thoughtfulness.

Case in point, he was in their bed, waiting for her, when she walked into their bedroom. Spool of ribbon in one hand, can of whip cream in the other, wearing a big red bow directly over his groin, and nothing else.

Adalind smiled wickedly at him. "Ooo, is this all for me?" She crawled up on the bed and ran her hands over his naked flesh.

"It all belongs to you." Nick sighed, his body trembling at her touch. "And you're in control tonight, whatever you command, I'll obey."

"Whatever I want?" Adalind purred.

Nick nodded.

She removed the bow from his cock. "I hate to see something so beautiful covered up."

It was fully erect and it was all hers. Part of Adalind wanted to just strip off her clothes, impale herself on the thick shaft, and ride Nick until she had drained him dry.

But, her grimm had gone to all the effort of bringing up the ribbon and whip cream, knowing her so well, that she would want that to be her sweet treat.

It was only fair that she play with him, the way he had played with her this afternoon.

Keeping her clothes on, for the time being, she took the ribbon and whip cream from him and set them to the side. Adalind then climbed over Nick's body and straddled him. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she yanks his head back and claims his mouth with a dominating kiss.

Nick's hands move up her thighs and cup her butt, squeezing the cheeks firmly.

Adalind's mouth moves lower, latches onto Nick's neck, sucking over his adam's apple.

When Nick's hands creep under her shirt and up her back, Adalind realizes she's about to lose control of this situation.

So, with great reluctance, she pulls away from Nick's skin and removes his hands from her body.

"I'm in control, remember?" She told him breathily. "I think I better tie your hands behind your back, to keep you from changing the rules."

The bastard simply smirked at her, knowing full well, how easily he could convince her to let him continue his exploration of her. She loved his touch too much.

But he does put his hands behind his back, allowing her to bind them with the ribbon.

Coming up with an idea, Adalind commands him to stay put. Then she scurries off of the bed and gets into a pinked strip bag, hidden in her closet.

Locking their eyes together, she slowly removes all of her clothes. She delighted to see his member become even more engorged, the longer he stares at her. Adalind allows Nick to see every inch of her naked form. Turning her back to him, then bending over, her smile broadens when she hears his quick intake of breath.

Keeping her back to him, she slips on the sheer, deep red babydoll, (very short and sexy nightgown) but doesn't slip on underwear. Because, why bother?

When she turns around, Adalind his rendered breathless fro the look of blatant raw hunger in Nick's eyes.

Never one to be able to hide how he felt, Nick's every emotion was always written all over his face, for all the world to see. And in that moment, it was crystal clear, that he wanted Adalind with every fiber of his being. He had the image of a predator, who was ready to pounce on his intended prey.

Adalind knew, it was only his desire to keep the promise he made to give her full control, that kept him from breaking free of his flimsy restraint and taking her as he wished.

That knowledge made her want him all the more.

Adalind crawled up onto the bed and grabbed the whip cream. She sprayed tiny pillows on Nick's shaft and balls.

His body shook the moment he felt and saw her tongue glide over the sensitive flesh.

She took her time, sucking on each orb. Even adding more whip cream every so often.

When she saw that he was leaking precum, she used the pads of her fingers to spread the liquid over his member, then she sprayed some whip cream, and gulped him down in one motion.

His whole body shook and he cried out her name, rapidly becoming lost to pleasure.

She twisted her body, her mouth never leaving his cock and positioned her wet pussy over his mouth.

He feasted hungrily, like a dying man. His tongue eager to taste every part of her he could reach.

It felt good, so very good, but Adalind wanted more.

She repositioned her body again. This time to hover her core over his pulsing member.

Leaving her garment on, she slowly impaled herself, wanting him to feel, but not see.

Adalind gripped tightly to Nick shoulders as she moved, bouncing herself with increasing force.

She really did love his body. How strong it was. How firm it was. And most importantly, the fact that it was all hers.

There was something else she knew was all hers, and she had a need to feel them on her skin,

Adalind untied Nick's hands and begged, "Please, I need your arms around me. I need your hands on me."

Nick removed the flimsy gown from her body and wrapped his arms around her, pressing their flesh together and increasing the momentum of the bodies connecting.

They kissed deeply, passionately, as they were both driven past the point of sanity.

She collapsed against him, completely boneless. Her body thoroughly spent after all the pleasure it had been consumed by that day.

Nick got her under the blankets and tucked snuggly into his arms. He smiled when she held him tightly and he heard her whisper as she drifted to sleep, "I love my sexy Christmas present."

He whispered back, "I love you, my sexy present."


	4. After Adalind gives Nick the trailer

Nick was overwhelmed with love and gratitude for this amazing woman in his arms. His brilliant and beautiful Adalind had gone and found him a new trailer. One that looked exactly like the one his aunt had given him.

No words could describe how thankful he was for her. How thankful he was to have her in his life. She brought him a peace and sanity he had not known was missing. She gave him a family. And she was helping him continue his legacy.

He felt he couldn't kiss her deep enough. Hold her tight enough. But that didn't stop him from trying.

Nick's mouth practically devoured Adalind's. Not that she cared. Any cold she had felt had quickly disappeared, replaced by a burning desire for her man.

"I have another surprise for you." She said softly, pulling out of his arms. "I thought that as long as I was playing Santa, than I might as well do it right."

Adalind removed her boots, than her leggings, she removed her coat last, since her other special treat for Nick was hidden underneath it.

"I love you." Nick near moaned, drawing out each word as his eyes raked hungrily over her body, now clad in a red velvet top, that barely covered her breasts, stopping just below them, and a tiny red velvet skirt, both trimmed in fake white fur.

She was his sexy Santa Claus.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Adalind purred seductively.

Nick was on her in an instant. Tearing off his jacket with one hand, while the other held tightly to his lady in red.

Wanting him just as badly as he wanted her, Adalind helped as much as she could to get his clothes off of him. Though, she was constantly distracted by his strong lips that never wanted to leave her mouth, and his hands that were constantly roaming over her bare flesh.

Once she had him bare from the waist up, she pulled him to the single bed that had been placed there by the eisbiber wives,

"For just in case the grimm needed to rest", they had said.

Now, it was coming in very handy, for Adalind to pleasure her beloved grimm, and get pleasure in return.

She pushed him to sit, then removed his boots and pants. The moment he was naked, she climbed on top of him, and was wrapped in his arms once more.

Their tongues intertwined. Tasting and exploring. The need for air easily ignored over the need to consume one another.

Nick splayed his hands over her form, sliding along her skin and deftly removed her garments.

Adalind shivered with anticipation as his fingers crept to her center, teasing along her thigh, before teasing along her silken petals.

Her own hands were busy exploring him. First over his chest, squeezing the firm muscles, then raking down his back. And of course, she had to stroke his glorious manhood. Thick and hard and large, already perfect to slip inside her, and take her to paradise.

They were both gasping and moaning, lost in the sweet delirium the other had sent them to.

Then their eyes locked, and as one, wrapped their arms and legs around one another, and joined together their bodies, in that most primal way.

Even as their breaths were hot and heavy, their lips did not part far from one another. Each one had their hand gripping tight to the back of the other ones head.

Nick's other arm was wrapped tight around his beloved Adalind's back. Her other arm was draped over his neck.

A sheen of sweat made their bodies glow as they embraced in their lovers dance. In their intimate sanctuary, they cold could not touch them.

Adalind cried out, as a wave of warmth and bliss crashed over her. The sound muffled from her's and Nick's mouths pressed together. His own release is triggered, the feel of her walls contracting around him, too good to hold back.

The laid there for a while, spent, in each other's arms. Content to just relish in the afterglow of their love making.

When they air became too cool for their bodies, Nick pulled one of the many blankets over them, then settled Adalind back in his arms.

He was so grateful for this woman, who always made him feel how important he was to her. She had given him more than just a trailer. And more than passionate sex. She had given him the knowledge and understanding that she wanted him to be happy. That she wanted to make him happy.

Nick knew, that as much as he loved his new trailer, and how useful it was going to be, that Adalind's love, was the best gift he could ever receive.


End file.
